Unforgiven
by Arginine
Summary: After the rift was sealed, each day Kahlan and Cara were becoming closer but the MordSith was acting strange, regretting all her past. So Kahlan decides to talk to her. Awful summary! Feel free to review and criticize!


**Unforgiven**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any character (they were created by Mr. Terry Goodkind) neither the songs (composed by Metallica). I don't make any money with my stories.

**Summary:** After the rift was sealed, each day Kahlan and Cara were becoming closer but the MordSith was acting strange, regretting all her past. So Kahlan decides to talk to her.

**OBS:** The speaking in italic corresponds to The Unforgiven and The Unforgiven II lyrics, but, in some sentences, a few words were changed.

Cara was taking the first watch, starring to the extinguished campfire, while Kahlan wakes up.

"What happened, Cara, nowadays your are so quiet, acting strange…"

Cara doesn't even lift her head to look to the Confessor, she just said: "Nothing. Go back to sleep, Kahlan."

"I can see regret in your eyes, what happened?"

This time, Cara looked in Kahlan eyes "I'm a MordSith, you cannot see my emotions!"

Kahlan gets up, goes sitting next to Cara and puts her hands in the MordSith's face so they can be face to face.

"You are right, I can't read a MordSith, but I can see the emotions of my true friend and the person I love"

"I'm not Richard, Kahlan. You really need to sleep!"

"I'm not talking about Richard…"

Cara's first reaction was surprise, but then she felt sorrow. "How can you love someone that causes some harm to world and to the ones you care?"

"Cara, I'm telling you the truth. At the first moment, I hated you, but I watch you change every day a little bit. And you saved us countless times, and protect us and take care of us. I must say thanks to you. And I truly mean, I love you for what you are, this tough woman with a delicate heart."

The MordSith could not believe what she was hearing and, for her own, surprise, tears were coming in her eyes. "Kahlan, I never thought I would say this to anyone, specially you, that I thought were with Richard, but I do care about you, you know that I could die for you. I love you. But hearing you say this make me feel more regretted from my past."

Kahlan felt pity for your love, she wanted to know what was concerning Cara.

"_Lay beside me, tell me what they've done. Speak the words I wanna hear to make your demons run_."

"No, Kahlan, you would not understand."

"_If you can understand the me, then I can understand the you_."

"_What I've felt, what I've known turn the pages turn the stone. Behind the door. Should I open it for you? What I've felt, what I've known, so sick and tired I stand alone._"

Kahlan embrace the blonde "You are not alone, I here to support you, to heal you. _Come lay beside me, this won't hurt, I swear_."

"_You love me not, you love me still, but you'll never love again._"

"I will always love you, Cara. No matter what happened." With this, Cara and Kahlan lie down on the ground. The Confessor was with one arm holding Cara waist and the other caressing her face, while the blonde caressed one of the brunette's arm. Then the MordSith whispered:

"_New blood joins this earth, and quickly he's subdued through constant pained disgrace, the young boy learns their rules._

_With time the child draws in, this whipping boy done wrong, deprived of all his thoughts, the young man struggles on and on he's known._

_A vow unto his own that never from this day, his will they'll take away._

_They dedicate their lives to running all of his_

_He tries to please them all, this bitter man he is_

_Throughout his life the same, he's battled constantly_

_That old man here is me._

_What I've felt, what I've known, never shined through in what I've shown_

_Never be, never see, won't see what might have been_

_Never free, never me, so I dub the unforgiven."_

"You can withdraw this name now. I, as a friend, a lover and having the Mother Confessor's powers, forgive you, Cara Manson, for everything you've done in your past, because I saw true regret in your eyes."

The hand that was caressing Kahlan's arm was now on her face, their eyes were locked full of compassion and acknowledgement. "You saved me tonight, Kahlan. Thanks for forgiven me, my love." Then the women kissed each other tenderly and all the sorrow went away from the blonde's body.


End file.
